


Five Seconds

by kbow



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec dies, Angst, Death, Demons, Fighting, M/M, Magic, post-valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbow/pseuds/kbow
Summary: Magnus turns away for five seconds. Five!He has no idea how Alec managed to get himself hurt in that amount of time.They were fighting next to each other: Magnus with his palms flaring blue, Alec with his bow and arrows.-----Magnus and Alec are out for a walk when they get attacked by demons.





	Five Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me ! First published story and first fanfiction... wow. Every fanfic with 'angst' isn't enough, so...

Magnus turns away for five seconds. Five!

He has no idea how Alec managed to get himself hurt in that amount of time.

They were fighting next to each other: Magnus with his palms flaring blue, Alec with his bow and arrows.

The demon had Magnus distracted, so when it started to slither away, what did he do?

It made sense logically to chase it, so he did. For the small amount of time it took to kill it.

When he turns back around, Alec’s lying on the ground, blood soaking his t-shirt—how inconvenient that when him and his lover are attacked, they’re mostly unprepared! —around his stomach. His bow, next to him.

“Alec, I turn around for a few seconds!” he slides to Alec’s side, palms above the wound, glowing with magic, “And look what you get into!”

“Whoops,” Alec replies hoarsely. A laugh dies in his throat, surrendering to a rattling cough that sends blood down his lips. “Magnus—” His voice is full of despair, blue eyes alight with pain.

“No, no, no. Do not let go.” Magnus says angrily, “I can—and I will! –close the giant hole in your stomach!”

“Magnus,” Alec repeats, urgently, “behind you—” he coughs again, fiercer than last, and Magnus whirls around with the speed of a cat’s.

Another demon, dark and slimy, and gross! Magnus lifts a hand and the demon withers while surrounded in sparks; magic, used to hurt. His unglamoured eyes smoldering, he returns his attention to the shadowhunter on the ground beside him.

“Alec,” Magnus whispers, while his hands cover the wound in blue sparks, meant for healing this time, not hurt. “Stay. With. Me.” 

“I-i can’t, Magnus...” Alec whispers back, just loud enough Magnus can hear. “I can feel it coming.” his eyes are clouded with pain, chest heaving, blood sticky on the both of them. 

“Magic isn’t healing it.” Magnus ignores Alec’s comment, his voice rising to a wail in panic. “I think it might be too late to heal. I have to get us back to the loft, I have to contact Catarina, I—”

“Magnus.” Alec interrupts in a whisper. “I love you, so much. You made me feel wanted, special...something no one really ever did. I love you so much.” 

No, no, no! Alec will not die on Magnus, not here, not now. “Alec,” he cries, voice breaking, “If we’re going to heal you, you’ve got to help and not make sappy speeches on the ground. Now come on, I’m not letting you die on me.” 

“It’s too late,” Alec protests, eyes hazy and wet with tears and agony-bright. “Maybe in another life I could've grown old with you...I love you so much...”

The fight goes out of Magnus, just like that, tears blurring his vision. He never thought he’d watch his lover die until they’d had several years together, Alec’s hair grey with age...

“I love you too,” Magnus mouths to the now still Alec, his hand in Magnus’. 

What a difference five seconds makes, he thinks with a bitter thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I would simply adore feedback and suggestions, if I happen to get any. Thanks for reading!


End file.
